


Passivism

by TimmyJaybird



Series: In the Sky (With Diamonds) [4]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Multi, Shame kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Kori wants to enjoy the adrenaline rush a good fight leaves her with her boyfriends- and Roy has a few ideas in mind.





	Passivism

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! I did this _quite_ awhile ago and forgot to post it.

Kori swore she was vibrating out of her skin, as she stripped of her armor, leaving pieces strewn on the floor of their bedroom. The adrenaline was still high, coursing through her blood thick and electric, and each brush of her own fingertips against bare skin made her shiver. It was taking all her self control to keep from glancing behind her, watching her partners, her  _ lovers  _ as they too stripped of their armor and weapons.

 

Normally, this wasn’t done in the bedroom. But Kori had gravitated here, and the boys had followed as they were so good at doing. She slipped the armor free of her torso, sighed as her breasts were freed from confinement, and felt the sting of eyes searing into her back, into the waves upon waves of fiery hair cascading over her dark skin.

 

She smiled to herself. She  _ always _ knew when her boys were looking at her. The skin prickled at the back of her neck and between her thighs, and it was a sixth sort of sense she felt blessed to have. She rolled her neck, her hair falling to one side, before she bent over, worked her boots off. Then, slowly, she slid her fingers into the bottom of her armor, sliding over the swell of her ass, down her toned thighs.

 

It hit the floor, and she swore she heard each breath Jason and Roy took. She was slow to straighten up, against the sounds of footsteps crossing the room-

 

It was Roy’s arm that hooked around her waist, pulled her naked body back flush against him. He hadn’t stripped of much yet beyond his mask and weapons, and the armor on his chest cut into her back, made Kori arch as his hand splayed on her belly.

 

“You’re a tease, princess,” he breathed, into her hair- and he made no pretense of not  _ knowing _ how worked up she was, after battle. His hand slid lower, over the fiery curls at her groin, before his skilled fingers were sliding between her lips, finding her clit and rubbing slow, languid circles. Kori shivered, and Roy pressed his mouth to her shoulder. “How about something different tonight?”

 

“Mmmm, what do you have in mind?” Kori tried to gyrate her hips along with the movements of Roy’s fingers, but he was sliding them lower, getting the sensitive underside of her clit and making her gasp.

 

Roy was silent for a moment. Kori listened to what she swore was his heartbeat- and then nearly jumped when another hand was on her hip. Jason had no right being so  _ silent _ , as large as he was. But that was the Bat in him, she presumed.

 

His hand tightened, and she turned, caught those grey eyes and smiled. He smiled back, tipped up and kissed the corner of her mouth as Roy finally whispered in a husky voice, “Let us take everything from you.”

 

Kori’s eyes, which had slipped shut as she tried to get a proper kiss from Jason, fluttered open. Roy’s fingers stopped, and very carefully Kori pulled away, turned to face them. Despite all that skin visible, both Roy and Jason were looking right at her startling green eyes.

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable,” Jason started, “we  _ won’t _ . We understand, given-”

 

Kori shook her head, raised a finger and pressed it to Jason’s warm lips. Because, she may have had a  _ history _ of losing her power- but never to someone she trusted. She was no stranger to taking full control from both these men- Jason was especially good at submission, seemed to enjoy it far more than Roy did- but they had never once turned  _ her _ into their object.

 

She found she didn’t have an objection to it.

 

“I trust you,” she said, looking at Jason, before turning her eyes to Roy. “The both of you. More than I have ever trusted before. You will be good to me.” She edged closer, pushed herself against Roy, her hands roaming up his chest, grasping at his shoulders. “You will stop if I speak our safeword.” A round of nods, and Kori bowed her head, settled it into the crook of Roy’s neck. “Then destroy me.”

 

She was hoisted off her feet the moment the words had left her mouth. Roy’s strong arms held her, turned and carried her towards the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously, but Kori didn’t mind, splaying as she bounced slightly. She stared up as Roy reached down, began opening his belt.

 

“Get on the bed Jay,” he said, not looking back as the other walked around the bed. Jason did as he was told, knelt behind Kori’s head and leaned over her, grasping her wrists and pinning them up towards his knees. She squirmed, watched as Roy pulled at more of his gear, despite his belt being open. It fell to the floor, before he began work on his chest armor. His open pants showed off the bulge in his boxer briefs, and Kori squirmed, pushing against Jason’s hold but not  _ hard _ , as she opened her legs.

 

“Use your mouth,” she breathed, forgetting completely that  _ she _ was not calling the shots tonight. Roy stopped, holding his armor in his hands, and stared down at her with eyes so hard they could scratch a damn diamond.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, before he was chucking his armor aside. It clattered loudly, and Kori cringed slightly. “You don’t get to order me around  _ girlie _ .” With a single shove, Roy pushed his clothing partially down his thighs, before he bent over, grabbed Kori’s thighs and spread them so far apart her hips ached. His cock bobbed free, was hard already but god, he was  _ always _ hard for her.

 

Jason’s grip on her wrists tightened, and Kori tipped her head back, could see the shape of his cock pressing tight to the front of his pants. She bit her lip, before her mouth fell open in a loud cry as Roy was suddenly pushing inside her.

 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he said, before he  _ laughed _ . “Jaybird, she fuckin’  _ wants _ this.”

 

He was already deep into the headspace, where Kori was  _ his _ , his object, and Jason was an extension of his hands. Kori knew better than to think Jason would take control from Roy.

 

Jason chuckled, warm in a way that tickled Kori’s insides. She squirmed, her body clenching up around Roy’s cock, as his hands squeezed her dark thighs. He rocked up into her, thrusts slow and tantalizing, and she tried to gyrate her hips, move them in tiny circles to get him to move  _ faster _ .

 

“Whore,” he breathed, and Kori  _ whined _ . She let the word sink in, let it envelop her- and when Jason squeezed her wrists to the point that they hurt, she let herself believe it. “Fuck, you want my cock this badly huh?” Roy snapped his hips forward, and Kori arched. She thought he might break then, might fuck her  _ right _ \- but Roy did the opposite.

 

He pulled out completely, and her head snapped up. But the look in his eyes, it kept her from saying a damn word. He looked  _ beastly _ .

 

“Flip her over Jaybird,” he said, “let her choke on that thick cock of yours while I make her sob.”

 

Jason moved fast, flipped Kori onto her belly. Kori sprawled out, craned her neck to look up and see Jason undoing his pants, reaching in and freeing his cock. He wrapped his hand around it, stroked slowly, and she heard Roy give a low whistle behind her.

 

“Not sure what I like more,” he said, “you with your cock in your hand, or her sweet ass.” Kori felt Roy’s hand on her ass, squeezing the supple flesh. “Get your hand in her hair Jay.”

 

Jason obeyed, and somewhere in Kori’s mind, she was so sure he wouldn’t even be able to  _ do _ this without Roy guiding him. Jason wasn’t the  _ type _ \- but he  _ was _ the type to do whatever Roy damn well told him, to please their lover. Kori had always loved that.

 

Jason’s hand sank into her hair, jerked her head up. His pushed the head of his cock against her warm lips, rubbed it against them and smeared salty precum on the soft skin. “Open up,” he breathed, and when Kori didn’t, his voice rumbled out, “ _ Abre la boca, puta _ .”

 

Kori did, her jaw dropping open, and Jason slid into the warm, wet heat. Kori’s jaw ached as it did every time she swallowed his cock, but it was an ache she knew well. Jason pushed over her tongue, until half of him was in her mouth, and then he was easing back. Kori managed to suck in a breath, and then his hips pistoned forward, thrusting in harder, further-

 

She might have choked, if she was anyone else.

 

Roy groaned behind them, and suddenly his hands were rough on her hips. He jerked her hips, forced her knees to support her on the bed, and then he was thrusting roughly back into her. She felt his pelvis nestle to her ass, and groaned around Jason’s cock. Saliva was spilling from the corner of her mouth, down her chin, as Jason fucked like he was pushing into her pussy, and not past her lips.

 

“That’s my Jaybird,” Roy breathed, his hands roaming over Kori’s ass, squeezing. And it was like she wasn’t even  _ there _ , was just a thing to get them off while Roy showered his praise on Jason. Jason tipped his head back, panting, and Kori felt his cock throbbing, tasted a rush of precum. Her cunt squeezed around Roy’s cock, begging him for more, and he shuddered, squeezed her ass and dug his blunt nails into the skin. “Don’t you  _ dare _ come,” he hissed, and Kori could see him in her mind, bowing over her, hair falling into his face- sweat slicked, slightly stringy. Fucked out already because this was how they  _ always _ were, after a good fight.

 

High on adrenaline and just wanting to get off  _ good _ .

 

Kori felt the bite of his nails recede, before it was replaced by a sharp sting, accompanied by the loud sound of flesh on flesh. She gave a garbled moan around Jason’s cock, and Roy  _ laughed _ , gave her ass another rough smack, before he loomed over her again. His thrusts were hard, not quite erratic but lacking the usual rhythm he kept for Kori to bring  _ her _ pleasure. It was bringing her up but not off, making her writhe, push back against him as her hands fisted in the sheets, her jaw on fire as Jason fucked her mouth. His hand tightened in her hair, twisted- and then suddenly he was cursing, a hissed  _ aw fuck _ , and then he was shoving his cock so far into her mouth that his cum splashed her throat. She nearly choked, swallowed in order to be able to  _ breathe _ , and he stayed there, nestled in the sort of heaven she promised.

 

“Shit, that’s it,” Roy said, panting now, words broken up as he fucked Kori so hard she would probably be sore. “Come harder Jay, keep goin’ baby.”

 

Jason whined, screwed his eyes shut, and Kori had to close hers against the tears prickling in the corners. They spilled out anyway, as Jason finally eased his hips back. His cock slid free, and cum and saliva slid over Kori’s mouth, down her chin. God, she thought she’d swallowed it all-

 

Her thoughts snapped back to Roy as he slammed into her with bruising force. She opened her eyes, crying out- and then he had a hand tangling in her long hair, jerking her back. Kori gave a choked off sob, and Roy shuddered.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he gasped, and then Jason was lifting up higher on his knees, leaning forward, watching him with hungry eyes.

 

“C’mon Roy,” he breathed, voice hoarse, rumbling from his chest, “make sure she knows who fucked her right.”

 

Kori shuddered, her pussy tightening around Roy as he thrust deep into her again- and then growled, coming in a rush. His hips stuttered in a few thrusts as Kori felt the fire blooming in her- and then he was pulling out, letting it all trickle onto her thighs.

 

Kori whined, trembling, so damn turned on and needing to just  _ get off _ . When Roy flipped her for the second time she was thankful, especially when he fell to his knees, leaned over the bed and slid his tongue up her wet pussy, collected his own cum and swallowed it down.

 

“Fuck!” she cried, arching, as Roy’s mouth closed around her clit, sucking gently. Jason leaned over her, got both his hands on her breasts, squeezed gently, kneaded them until her nipples were hard, pressing against his rough palms. She squirmed, hips bucking up against Roy’s mouth, relief and joy flooding her as he moved to rolling his tongue over her clit.

 

She was lost in it. She felt so completely outside herself, and it was strange but  _ good _ . It didn’t feel like Roy’s mouth, like Jason’s hands, it just felt like  _ sensation _ and it was driving her mad. She tossed her head, felt dizzy and light and so tight in every inch of her body.

 

Her orgasm was fast but  _ hard _ . She screamed and didn’t remember doing it, arched so hard her back ached- but god, the rush of pure pleasure as she came against Roy’s tongue couldn’t be matched.

 

At some point she collapsed. At some point the world spun, and she closed her eyes. At some point, the game fell away, and Jason had gently hauled her into his arms, laid back into the pillows. She curled there as he kissed her hair, fisting her hands in his jacket because he’d barely taken off a damn thing.

 

“ _ Princesa _ ,” he whispered, “what can we do for you?” Kori didn’t say anything, didn’t lift her head- was content to swim in the sweet sea of calm and buzzing faded pleasure her body was.

 

She felt Roy’s body fit up against her, close her in against Jason. His arm draped over her, clutched at Jason’s waist. “Kori? Princess, can you say something?”

 

Kori mumbled, and Jason bent down, kissed the top of her head. “M’fine,” she managed, “just- neither of you two move. I need a moment.” She knew how she treated them, when they slipped for her, when they opened up and let her see every crevice, every weakness and fear- let her exploit them into nothingness. She knew how badly they craved her presence after, the soft touches, gentle words. And she truly  _ understood _ .

 

“We can lay here all night,” Jason offered, and Kori wouldn’t argue that idea. Nor did she doubt his words- the reason she could allow these two men to tear her apart so thoroughly, drag her down to a place she would never give to others- was because she knew they would stay, as long as it took, to build her back up.

 

She didn’t need all night. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t take it.


End file.
